WindClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Talonfang carried a rabbit back to camp. Her brother was now leader of WindClan, he had brought it back... she didn't enjoy living on a moor too much, but it was okay. Creekstar walked in total darkness, the earh pressing around him, he could hear his own pawsteps echoing around him. He stopped and pricked his ears. He heard the snuffling of the rabbit he was after. He tensed, then ran, letting his ears and whiskers guide him. ~Patchfeather~ 23:25, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Gustpaw trotted along, scowling to himself bitterly for no apparent reason. He was just...bitter, like, all the time.---- Cloudfrost drew in a breath, hustling along and keeping her head down. Wait, why did she choose to live in WindClan? There were no trees, so not a good place for an albino. Eh, at least she was fast, right? 00:34, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar slammed into a earth wall. "ow," he yelped, rubbing his nose with his paw. He really thought he was an awful leader choice. Why had he agreed to even join the clans? he liked just being him and his sister... he'd get used to it at some point though... He crawled his way out of the den entrance, after walking for what felt like two days. He sat down. The tunnel was near the roaring water-fall. He had a burning hatred towards water, but he enjoyed the sight greatly. He liked to come every sunset and sit by a rock and watch it turn to flame as the sun set. "Creekstar," Talonfang greeted her brother, she had spotted him from far away. "You smell awful. Go drown yourself in the river so I don't have to breath that in all day," Talonfang muttered, sourly. ~Patchfeather~ 02:13, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Then again, there were always those really old tunnels...guess Cloudfrost could just hide in those, right? It was perfect, actually! That meant she could hunt and even battle during the day, with no worries of the blinding sun!---- Gustpaw fell in a small, old rabbit tunnel. As the thing collapsed around him, he scowled, heaving himself from the hole and mummbling foul words. 02:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar ignored Talonfang. Talonfang wasn't his real sister, but they sort of became adopted after they kept following each other around, and now, they look at each other like they are true siblings. "Let's go back to camp. I still haven't chosen my deputy," although he hadn't, Creekstar had high hopes for his sister... which was werid since he would be the one choosing, so why even hope? Talonfang didn't reply, but kept a serious, cold look on her face. She followed Creekstar. She was expecting him to choose her as deputy, which she didn't blame him, he didn't know any of these cats, only her. How could he trust them with something so huge. But at the same time, was she a good choice? yeah, she's awesome and all but maybe she's a bit too sharp to be deputy. Eh, whatever, if someone gets all offended, if that's even a thing, then sucks to be them. ~Patchfeather~ 13:59, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost curiously hovered around the tunnels, her whiskers quivering with both curiosity and energy. Just imagine...she could work like a real warrior, and likely navigate better than anyone else! Without a second thought, the achromatic she-cat forced her way into the rabbit tunnels, relying on her whiskers until he odd eyes adjusted.---- Gustpaw shook out his pelt before trotting off, twitching his tail tip in irritation. Almost to camp...he just wanted to eat. 20:11, September 29, 2016 (UTC) The two cats arrived back at camp. Talonfang padded over to the hill where Creekstar would anounce the deputy. Creekstar hopped a few bounds up to the hilltop. "Let all cats gathered!" he called. He still didn't have all the words memorized. ~Patchfeather~ 21:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost paused, hesitating. Perhaps....she should wait until she was with others to explore the tunnels. Things could head south real quick. Turning, the albino swiftly made her way back to camp. 01:55, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar waited as the cats gathered. Talonfang sat, waiting. She wasn't really sure if she did or didn't want to be deputy. But that was up to her leader. ~Patchfeather~ 03:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Keeping her head ducked to avoid the painful sunlight, Cloudfrost realized there was a ceremony, so she moved to a shady spot in camp, so she could actually look up at Creekstar and see what was happening.---- Meanwhile, Gustpaw was still out of camp. Not like he really even cared about the ceremony, it wasn't like he, an apprentice, could be made deputy. 14:56, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar trusted Talonfang, but he was like her brother. She may not be able to lead the Clan if he died. And it could seem to the clan he was picking her because they were like siblings. He had thought hard about his deputy while he was on his way back and had chosen the cat. "The time has come to chose my deputy. May the spirits of StarClan hear and approve my choice," he paused, letting his gaze fall on the white pelt. "Cloudfrost will be deputy of WindClan." He trusted and respected the she-cat very much. He believed as well that she would do a better job at being deputy then Talonfang. ~Patchfeather~ 15:04, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost raised her head in surprise as her name was called...in fact, she raised it a bit too high, peaking it out of the shadows and blinding herself with the sunlight. She cringed, pulling her head back into the shade, blinking her eyes clear, and then clearing her throat. Her, deputy of WindClan? But...how? She was achromatic, a mutant, a painful sight to all of those who even glimpsed at her briefly. How could she hunt and battle above ground with her Clanmates...? There was always the tunnels, she supposed. "I...accept this great honor and responsibility, Creekstar." 15:07, September 30, 2016 (UTC) The few cats that were in the Clan called out the deputies name, while Talonfang looked at the white she-cat in surprise. That rat ''was deputy? ~Patchfeather~ 15:11, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost shifted, a bit embarrassed, heat crawling underneath her skin. Just stay calm...the thing that was really bothering her was the fact that not only was everyone depending on her, but she was the ''first deputy. So she had to be a real good one. 16:07, September 30, 2016 (UTC) (anyone wanna be killed by talon? i can make her take a creekstar life and make a cat if not) Talonfang lashed her tail and stalked outside camp. Even though she didn't want to be deputy, a naggng jealousy made her want to rip the grass from the ground. ~Patchfeather~ 19:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) (Stormshade can be killed by her but later on before he retires; Brightheart will join him soon after from whatever I have her dying from) 19:37, September 30, 2016 (UTC) So, uh....what was she to do first, exactly? Cloudfrost shuffled her paws, deciding she should order...er, patrols. Yeah, she'd make them go set the Clan's scent markers. So she called forth a few cats, and sent them on their way. 14:50, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Blossomface and Scorchfur both sat in the center of camp. Some saw them as an ideal couple but in reality they were struggling. Struggling because their only child had basically split them from her life. Whitepaw stood at the border where she'd just been talking to Quickwhisker. The silver and white molly turned to head back to camp. In her heart she ached for him to call her name again. Was this love? 04:58, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar made his way over to his deputy. "I can lead a patrol and mark the borders by RiverClan," he offered. ---- Talonfang sat at the entrance to a tunnel, glaring at anything that went by. ~Patchfeather~ 14:00, October 3, 2016 (UTC) The achromatic she-cat pricked her ears in interest, secretly relieved that he offered to help her. "Oh, yes, please do so! Take, ummm...Scorchfur and with you." 20:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded, and then waited for the two warriors to come along. Spidernose paddd into the camp with some horsetail. Most of his life he always was amazed by the healing power of all herbs. He gladly took the role of WindClan's medicine cat. Along his fur was long and he wasn't the fastest, he very much enjoyed the moor. He took his role very seriously and constantly worked on his skills to become as good as he could. He loved the thought of being able to save cats lives, and would die to save them if he had to. Well, the point is, he is loyal to WindClan and being a medicine cat to the bone. ~Patchfeather~ 22:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh my StarClan, a chance to patrol with the Creekstar?! Violetpetal was allll in!! "Hey, wait for me!" 22:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar twitched his ears when Violetpetal called out. He waited for her to come over. He didn't know the warrior very well, but from what he's seen she was very... friendly... ~Patchfeather~ 22:32, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Grinning as she was noticed, the warrior slowed her pace upon reaching the leader, purring in the process. 22:49, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Once all were there, Creekstar flicked his tail as a signal to go. He padded out of the gorse tunnel, and let the wind batter his face. He loved to feel the wind in his fur... he swerved towards RiverClan, one of his other favorite places. Too bad he couldn't go there anymore. Spidernose carefully placed the horsetail next to a pile of juniper. To make it look fancy, he topped it off with a sweet flower. Perfect. ~Patchfeather~ 22:53, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal trotted after the patrol, trying to keep the perfect, swift stride and holding her head high. She was prettier than all those Riverclan losers. "So, Creekstar..." 23:00, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar grunted to show he was listening, though he kept his pace and kept his head fixed firmly toward RiverClan. Talonfang came back to camp, looking oddly... like a normal cat, not sour or angry, just... normal... she sat down outside the warriors den and stared down at her paws, thoughts wildly racing through her head, screaming at her, though you could see nothing wrong. ~Patchfeather~ 23:04, October 3, 2016 (UTC) The brown tabby trailed off, curling her tail as she walked."...well, we're all new here, so we gotta get to know each other, no? Surely someone as...lovely as you has a mate, where is she?" 23:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar shook his head. "I don't have a mate," he murmured to the she-cat. He had never in his life had a romantic interest, to be honest. But hey, he was still young, maybe one day. But the thought of having a mate didn't really sit well in his mind. "Do you have a mate?" he decided to ask, not really sure why he did. ~Patchfeather~ 23:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal turned red, ducking her head as if she was embarrassed. "Oh, goodness no....I haven't found the right guy. But I do hope to have one some day." She murmured as she walked on, purring at the thought. 23:18, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar flicked his ears, the most he could do to reply. He didn't really like the topic of mates, and couldn't really think of how to reply... they reached the border in good timing. Creekstar stopped to sniff a rock. Some cat had been here not long ago, this was still WindClan's side. Well, the borders weren't set yet, so no need to fuss. ~Patchfeather~ 23:23, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal silently huffed under her breath as she got no response. Ugh...She pricked her ears at the sight of a tall blue smoke cat, and fluffed out her pelt. "Ew, who's that?" She was a distance away, and was clearly setting some borders up. The place where she was...it smelled of gross fish! 23:25, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar narrowed his eyes, then realized it was RiverClan's leader, Orchidstar. "It's Orchidstar," he announced. He broke into a run to meet her. He would just pass on some words, hopefully there would be peace between both Clans. He slowed a few paces away, careful to stay on WindClan's side, and greeted her with a head dip. "Greetings, Orchidstar."~Patchfeather~ 01:07, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Upon hearing the thudding of paws, Orchidstar raised her head and her hackles raised cautiously. Nervously, the young leader glanced around until Creekstar and paused, uncertain of what he wanted. "Oh, hello, Creekstar." Violetpetal observed the scene in an unhappy manner, studying the Riverclan leader and huffing. She didn't like how Creekstar approached her. He should talk to Violetpetal, not her! Meanwhile, Gustpaw returned to camp, only to receive a dirty look from Cloudfrost. Oh, great, she must be the deputy...that was why she was acting all serious. Pah, pathetic! She wouldn't even be able to survive the next day, she'd go blind and be unable to handle it. 01:11, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "How are things in RiverClan going so far?" Creekstar asked. He wasn't probbing the leader for weakness, but concerned on how all the other Clans were doing, maybe Orchidstar could even teach him a thing or too on being a bettter leader... ~Patchfeather~ 02:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Orchidstar studied the leader before her briefly, deciding that he was...alright. "Things are going well, I'm checking out the territory while my Clan finishes the dens. And your Clan?" 02:38, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "Everything's okay so far. We," he paused, gesturing his tail towards the cats of his patrol. "... are marking WindClan's borders right now." ~Patchfeather~ 02:54, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Uneasily, Orchidstar nodded slowly. "I'm doing that right now, actually. Marked our border with ThunderClan a while ago, I'm almost done now." 02:55, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar gave a brisk nod. "Nice talking with you. We'll be off," he mewed, waving his tail to the blue smoke molly, then padded back over to his patrol. "Let's get to it." ~Patchfeather~ 03:01, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Mh, you too." Orchidstar responded before turning sharply on her paws and returning to her work, dragging her claws down the bark of trees.---- Violetpetal watched Orchidstar, pinning her ears before sniffing and later scoffing at the molly leader. 03:02, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar placed a part of the border, while the rest of the patrol spread out into the farther land. Sunshinepaw sorted through Spidernose's herbs. They needed juniper and thyme. She trotted out of the den, seaching for her mentor. She spotted him sniffing a flower patch. She rolled her eyes and went over to him. "Can I go gather thyme," she asked, huge-eyed to guilt him into it. "...alone?" Spidernose stared at her a moment, unsure of what to decide. "Please take at least one cat with you. There could be foxes and badgers, and that cat can carry a load more then you alone." Sunshinepaw nodded. At least she wouldn't have to stop a million times to let Spidernose inhale a flower. She trotted into the center of the clearing, raking her gaze over the clan. Who should she pick? or she could go behind her mentors back and go alone... ~Patchfeather~ 01:19, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Grumbling to herself as she went along, Violetpetal helped mark the borders.---- Cloudfrost huffed, continuing to eye Gustpaw as the moody apprentice passed. "Where were you?" The deputy demanded, only to get a sassy remark from the dappled apprentice. 01:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Sunshinepaw stood thinking for a moment. She could, though she believed she wasn't allowed to go out alone... she glanced around. No one was watching that she coud see... she slowly, trying to be slick, but was failing, made her way toward the camps entrance. ~Patchfeather~ 01:41, October 5, 2016 (UTC) "What's it to you?" Gustpaw grunted at the new deputy, twitching his tail in annoyance. The albino cat huffed in response, ruffling her thin yet soft pelt. "What's it to me? I'm your deputy, your clanmate, it's my job to make sure my fellow clanmates are safe, and it's your job as well!" 01:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank StarClan Cloudfrost was distracted by Gustpaw! Sunshinepaw slipped out of camp and inhaled deeply when the wind slapped her face. It was beautiful! the sunshine shone down on her golden pelt, making it glow like a flame. She sprang across the moor, already forgetting she was supposed to be herb hunting. She chased a feather the floated through the breeze and caught it, shaking her head savagely when she did. ~Patchfeather~ 01:52, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Gustpaw rolled his ice-blue eyes, continuing to stomp on as he mumbled to himself bitterly. "Whatever..." He pushed his way into the apprentice's den and sat down with a soft huff. 01:54, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Sunshinepaw stopped, hearing barking farther away. "Oh, shoot," she muttered, glancing around for somewhere to hide. She crouched low in the grass instead. Hopefully these dogs would be idiots - well, that's a fact - and wouldn't notice her. Creekstar and the patrol returned to camp. The border between WindClan and RiverClan was all in place. Talonfang glared at the slender leader from the warriors den. 04:13, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost flattened her ears at the snappy male apprentice. Hopefully he'd grow up someday.---- Violetpetal returned to camp with her chest puffed proudly. 11:56, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Sunshinepaw stayed low to the ground, although her heart began to beat fast when the barking grew louder, and she began to feel pounding in the ground from the paws of the beast. The next day, Creekstar called the Clan together for a warrior ceremony. "... Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitestorm. StarClan honors your skill and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Afterwords, he padded away from the other cats as they swarmed around the warrior. 16:46, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Silently, Violetpetal eyed the leader after the ceremony was finished, watching as Creekstar walked away from the crowding cats. Perhaps now would be the perfect time to approach him? Cleaning up her fur real quickly, the molly approached the dark-pelted feline with a few swift and long strides. "Hello, Creekstar." 16:48, October 9, 2016 (UTC) "Hello, Violetpetal," Creekstar returned the greeting. He hadn't known Violetpetal for a long time, but she seemed friendly. 16:54, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal let out a small purr. "Seems like the ceremony went well. Wanna go hunting?" Such an attention-hog. 16:57, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "Of course. Shall we get a few more cats and take a patrol?" he asked, opening his mouth to call out to some warriors. 17:03, October 9, 2016 (UTC) "O-Oh, no, no! I was hoping we could go together...privately." Violetpetal gave him a small smile, swishing her tail and looking down at the dirt as if she was embarrassed to ask of such a thing. Her, hunting with the leader? They'd be mates before they knew it, she was sure of it! Violetpetal, mate of the WindClan leader...she'd be known throughout the land. 19:35, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Quailpaw's tail swished as she sat by the fresh-kill pile, lapping her paws. The tabby was itching to be taken out on a patrol or to be sent on a mission- but unfortunately, no such orders were forthcoming, which made her fur prick with impatience. She pondered where her mentor, Talonfang, was; perhaps she could take Quailpaw out for training. 22:29 Sun Oct 9 Creekstar gave her a hard stare, then nodded. "Okay, that's fine. You lead," he mewed, flicking his tail tip. Talonfang padded across the clearing to her apprentice. "Let's have a training session, shall we?" she asked, as if reading her thoughts. 22:35, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal raised her head even further, pleased that the leader had agreed to hunt with her. Leading the way, as per asked, she trotted out of camp with her tail held high.---- Gustpaw continued to rest in the apprentice's den, bitterly grumbling to himself. 22:37, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Quailpaw immediately jumped up in enthusiasm, eyes gleaming in delight. "Yes, please!" she cried, tail waving. She cast a glance over at Violetpetal as the she-cat left the camp, feeling a twinge of dislike. She normally got along with her fellow mollies, but when it came to Violetpetal... Quailpaw honestly thought that the tabby just seemed to be too proud and full of herself... though maybe she was different around her friends? At this point, though, Quailpaw could only see her as a overconfident cat. Shaking her head to clear these thoughts from her mind, she straightened up and turned to her mentor. "What'll we be doing?" 22:53 Sun Oct 9 "Battle. We'll be testing your skills, of what you've learned so far," Talonfang meowed, leading the way out of camp. ---- Creekstar quietly followed Violetpetal out of camp. 22:56, October 9, 2016 (UTC) She even seemed to walk confidently, firmly placing each paw on the earth without a second thought, her head held high with her ears alert. Violetpetal strutted along, tasting the air as she went by. 22:59, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar scented the air for any trance of rabbit. He smelled dog, but it was far away. Probably nothing to worry about. 00:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Was that a faint smell of dog? Violetpetal shrugged the thought off, confident that she could destroy that dog if it came across her...because she was sooo good at everything! 00:49, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (i'm not joking; Violetpetal is exactly like someone i've met) Sunshinepaw saw the looming shape of the dog, rushing towards her, yelping excitedly. Without another thought, she jumped upright and bolted, the dog hot on her heels. She could faintly hear a twoleg yowling in the distance. Creekstar caught the wiff of rabbit and followed it. 00:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (you must hate them, bc I cannot stand the people that inspired Violetpetal's personality) Violetpetal angled her ears after the leader as he split off, watching him leave. She, herself, tried tasting the air as well, in an effort to catch another scent trail. 00:56, October 10, 2016 (UTC) (i have a strong disliking towards them) Creekstar followed the rabbit scent, spotting the creature nibbling on some grass. He crouched low, tail twitching back and forth. Sunshinepaw's legs burned but she kept running, pelt fluffed out in fear and excitement. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted a shadow among the earth. A burrow! she ran faster, then at last reached the safety of the hole, hearing the dog trying to squeeze in behind her. 01:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) After a long while, Violetpetal picked up the scent of a rabbit as well, and she was certain that the scent trail lead to a different bunny. So, she stalked off, keeping an eye out of any sign of threats as she stalked along. 01:02, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Quailpaw walked behind Talonfang, her tail sweeping the ground slowly as she padded behind her mentor. 13:31 Mon Oct 10 After falling into multiple holes, missing two rabbits, and scaring away a small flock of birds, Violetpetal finally managed to catch a large hare. Oh boy, wait 'til Creekstar saw this!! He'd totally be impressed. 00:36, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Stormshade walked into camp he had been on patrols most of the day and was looking for some alone time with his sister. The dark tabby sniffed before heading to his mate. "Where's Quailpaw?" He asked her. "She was headed out with Talonfang," she said eying the rabbit he held. "Mind if we share?" "No, you can have it." He said distractdly. The tabby headed out of camp after his sister and her mentor. Talonfang seemed oddly different. 02:45, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar stalked a rabbit, well, there was pretty much no use in doing so, as it hopped away after seeing his pelt pelt stand out. 17:32, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Cloudfrost couldn't help but to grit her teeth in annoyance. The disobedience of Gustpaw was really starting to get to her...that darn tom never listened, he only did what he pleased. The albino deputy hid in the warrior's den, to avoid the bright sunlight. Violetpetal marveled her catch, standing there as she stared down at it proudly. She had the be the greatest hunter in WindClan! 18:53, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar made his way back to Violetpetal. He nodded to her hare. "Nice catch!" 00:57, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal puffed out her chest in pride. "Why, thank you, Creekstar." 20:32, October 24, 2016 (UTC) After returning from the hunt, Creekstar hopped onto the highrock to preform a ceremony. "... Whitepaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Whitestorm, StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Once finished, he leaped down and left camp suddenly, too quick for Violetpetal to follow him. She was nice but... kind of... eh... Violetpetal attempted to hurry after Creekstar, only to huff in anger as he left too quickly. Ergh...she'd get her chance again...she'd make sure of it!! 01:19, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar returned to camp. His black pelt blended in nicely with the shadows. 03:50, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:WindClan